


Trust

by saladhime



Series: Strawberries, Cherries and a Human [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Gen, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladhime/pseuds/saladhime
Summary: Luka is the first person that Rasmus shows his wings to on G2.
Series: Strawberries, Cherries and a Human [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666306
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Everyone!
> 
> Hopefully everyone and their loved ones are staying safe in these crazy times!  
> I know this is a little different from what I usually write, but I really wanted to explore a bit in this AU since I've grown really fond of it.  
> I hope you guys enjoy it regardless, and be safe!
> 
> As always, I have the optional flavor listening here:  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/0RiRZpuVRbi7oqRdSMwhQY?si=bd6cEFVvQhy9Vav1-Mv5oA

_I know you're scared of the unknown_   
_You don't wanna be alone_   
_-_

Luka is the first person on G2 Rasmus shows his wings to.

It’s not messy, or dramatic like he’d expected it to be.

He just pulls off his oversized black t-shirt slowly, fluffs out his wings gently, and fully spreads the off-white appendages.

He doesn’t realize that he’s shaking until Luka has walked over to him, and rested his hand atop Rasmus’s messy blonde hair. He doesn’t ruffle it anymore, and he doesn’t play around with any strands of his hair either. His hand is still, pressing down just the tiniest bit, and Rasmus lets the steady weight of it anchor him back to the reality of his situation.

This is _Luka_.

Luka, who, despite the teasing and the yelling was always looking out for Rasmus in his own way.

Luka, who always seemed to know just when to pull him from Soloq, and into a game of Magic.

Luka, who believed in him enough to forfeit his beloved role.

This is _Luka_ , who wouldn’t think any less of him, or sell him out because of his wings.

His wings.

When he stops trembling, Rasmus slowly lifts his gaze up towards Luka’s own, and he’s surprised at the softness in them. His smile doesn’t show teeth, but it's gentle and warm and Rasmus realises then that Luka is making himself just as vulnerable as Rasmus in that moment.

His wings twitch.

“They’re very pretty, Rasmus.” Luka says then, chuckling as he pulls his hand back and crossing his arms.

Rasmus doesn’t know why he laments at the loss of the feeling of Luka’s steady hand on his head, but he shakes his head slowly then. He can feel the pink blooming across his cheeks and shifts his gaze to the side.

“They’re not that pretty Luka, they’re just….average, I guess?” Rasmus replies, darting his gaze back to Luka.

He watches as Luka slowly moves to stand behind Rasmus. Eventually, Rasmus can’t really track him without breaking his neck or moving his entire back. So, he slumps his shoulders and lets Luka oogle at his wings for the moment.

“Rasmus?” Luka asks after a while.

“Y-Yeah?” Rasmus sputters out.

“Can I...touch your wings? Or is that like….weird?” Luka inquired, and Rasmus snorts at the question.

“Sure, just….be careful? They don’t bruise easily, but if you move the feathers too much, they can feel like they’re pinching…..which sucks.” He replied.

The only response was a hum, which sufficed for Rasmus. He felt his wings twitch slightly as Luka’s fingers ran across the soft feathers and bit back a quiet whine. Had it really been so long since his wings had been touched? He’d cleaned them a couple days ago, so they shouldn’t have been so sensitive. However, there he was, desperately trying to keep his wings from smacking Luka in the face.

“Dude, are you like, gonna nut or what? I’ve never seen you try to be so quiet!” Luka blurted out suddenly, which made Rasmus squawk sheepishly, and turned around quickly, wincing as he felt one of his wings smack Luka’s arms.

Apparently, Luka was too busy laughing to even notice, however, and Rasmus pouted.

“Hey!” He complained, hoping it would grab the ADC’s attention. After a couple of tries, Luka finally calms himself and puts a hand on Rasmus’s shoulder to steady himself.

“Oh my God.” Luka says.

“It was _not_ that funny.” Rasmus replies, eyes narrowed and mouth pulled, but all he sees on Luka’s face is a wide and toothy smile.

The sight makes Rasmus’s face ease up, and gently pulls Luka’s arm off to grab his shirt that he’d placed atop his gaming chair. He relaxes his wings then, and has them fold back and down enough so that the shirt would be able to hide them.

“In all honesty Rasmus, thank you for trusting me enough to show me. I know how hard it can feel…” Luka murmurs softly. Rasmus can’t tell, but it feels as though Luka is suddenly distant.

“You look like a deer in headlights, dude. I’m not an angel. But my brother is. So, I get it. Now come on, I think dinner is gonna taste really good tonight!” He says, winking as he leaves Rasmus alone in the gaming room.

He simply smiles, and steps out himself.

**Author's Note:**

> quarantine is uhhhh boring lmao, so if y'all ever wanna talk abt whatever, i'm super active on my tumblr and twitter!  
> twitter: junvous  
> tumblr: saladhime
> 
> (i've also got a longer fic in the works currently, so i'm putting indigo's 2nd chapter on hold for now as its getting kinda frustrating for me to write! but i hope you guys enjoy whats to come!)


End file.
